


Can We Have Ice Cream?

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [54]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny babysit Johnny and Sydney. One-shot.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, will horton & sonny kiriakis & johnny dimera & syndey dimera
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Can We Have Ice Cream?

"Hi," Will said, coming to a standstill in front of the counter of Common Grounds.

"Hi," Sonny said, smiling at his boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed him swiftly. "Give me, like, two minutes and I will be ready to go."

"Okay." He sat down on one of the stools and admired the way the muscles in Sonny's arms flexed as he moved his pencil across his clipboard.

"How's your mom? Still alive? Kate hasn't killed her yet?" Sonny asked, smirking, still working.

"Ha. No. Not recently," Will answer with a chuckle. "She's more concerned about whether to be with EJ or Rafe at the moment than whether Grandma Kate is going to kill her."

"Does it bother you?" Sonny turned around and leaned on the counter. "That she bounces back and forth between guys. I'm sure you'd like her to just be with your dad."

Will shook his head a little. "I did when I was little. All the kids at school had married parents and whatever and then there were mine who were, you know, trying to kill each other or whatever. But now, I don't know, I just want her to be happy. It was nice having Rafe around, though. It felt like a real family."

"Hey," Sonny said softly, slipping his hand into Will's. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. No. You didn't. It just gets a little frustrating, you know. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but…" Will trailed off.

Sonny squeezed his hand. "Come on. Let's go see that movie you wanted to see."

Will nodded and followed Sonny into the Horton Town Square. Suddenly, Will's phone buzzed. "Dammit."

"What?"

Will scowled. "She needs me to watch the kids. She has a date – with Rafe. She knew we had a date," Will mumbled.

"Will – WILL! It's fine. We can watch them together. I don't mind," Sonny said, grabbing Will's face.

After a second, Will's expression softened and some of the tension left his body. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sonny assured him, slipping his hand into Will's and entwining their fingers together as they changed course towards Sami's apartment building.

"What was I saying about it not bothering me?"

Sonny chuckled.

Two minutes later, Will was unlocking the door to the apartment to be greeted by Sami who was flustered and in a rush.

"Oh, Will! Thank goodness you're here! Hi, Sonny," Sami said, absentmindedly, digging in her purse for something.

"You know, we had a date tonight," Will said.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I just – I really have to do this. See if I'm meant to be Rafe. It won't happen again. I promise." Sami kissed him on the cheek swiftly and floated out of the door.

"Yes it will," Will said to her back, as he closed the door.

"Wiiiiiiilllll!" Johnny came running out of his room.

"Hey, buddy!" Will said, bending down and picking up his little brother. "Where are Allie and Sydney?"

"Allie is with Lu-cas and Sydney's color-ing," Johnny said, playing with his robot.

"I'll go get her," Sonny said, disappearing into the other room. A minute later he returned carrying Sydney and her coloring book.

"Hey, Syd," Will said, tickling her a little. She smiled at her older brother and waved.

Sonny put her on the floor and she immediately sat down and started coloring again. Johnny wiggled out of Will's arms and slid onto the floor next to his sister. He picked up some of the legos scattered on the table and started to build something.

Will collapsed onto the couch next to Sonny. "Sorry about this."

"I told you. It's fine," Sonny reminded him and slid his hand into Will's again. "You know, I always wanted a little brother or sister."

Will chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was always the baby. I mean, sure, it had its perks. I liked having older brothers but I would have liked to have been one."

"Eh. It's not all it's cracked up to be," Will said, shifting slightly closer to Sonny so their shoulders were touching.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Sonny's head resting on Will's shoulder as they watched the two kids playing.

"Will? Can we have ice cream?" Johnny asked suddenly, breaking the silence. His big brown puppy eyes were staring up at Will in a very obvious attempt to get what he wanted.

"Hmmm…I don't think so. It's your bedtime soon. If you have ice cream, you won't be able to sleep." Will poked him in the stomach.

"Sonny, can we have ice cream?" Johnny asked, completely ignoring his brother's statement.

Will and Sonny both laughed at the precociousness of the four-year old.

Sonny picked his up and said, "I think you should listen to your brother, little buddy."

"How about this, Johnny?" Will said, bending down so he was eye level with his younger brother. "If you go to sleep tonight without asking for ice cream again, tomorrow I'll take you to the pub for a nice big bowl of Grandma Caroline's Chocolate Brownie Ice Cream Surprise. Does that sound good?"

Johnny nodded, his brown curls flopping on his head, and turned back to his legos.

Will shook his head a little, grabbed the remote off the table, and leaned back against the couch.

"Can we watch _The Little Mermaid_?" Sydney asked in her little voice.

"Of course we can watch _The Little Mermaid_ ," Will said, getting up and putting the DVD in the player. When he sat back he whispered to Sonny, "It's late. She'll be asleep in a half hour."

"I haven't seen this movie in so long," Sonny said, kicking his shoes off and pulling his legs onto the couch, curling up against Will.

Will laughed, also kicking off his shoes. "This is probably my thousandth time watching it in the last month. It's her favorite movie."

Sure enough, just about a half hour into the movie, Sydney's head had fallen onto the table, her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

Will disentangled himself from Sonny, got off the couch, gently lifted Sydney off the floor and carried her into her bedroom. When he came back a couple minutes later, he said, "Johnny, time for bed."

"Five more minutes, Will. Pleeeease?"

"It's already past your bedtime, mister."

"Fiiiine," Johnny said, defeated, picking up his robot and walking over to Will who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Go on. Put your pajamas on and brush your teeth."

Five minutes later, Will sat back down on the couch with a sigh. "Well, this wasn't exactly how I pictured the night going."

"It's okay. I had fun. I like your brother and sisters."

Will chuckled. "They're a handful. I'm almost a hundred percent sure I was never like that."

Sonny laughed. "Is that right?"

Will nodded. "I was the perfect child. I did everything my parents told me and never once got in trouble."

"I'm sure," Sonny said, his voice dripping with laughter and sarcasm.

The ends of Will's lips twitched as he grabbed the remote again and started flipping through channels. "It'll be a while before my mom gets home, we could watch a real movie."

Sonny nodded and scooted closer to Will who draped his arm around Sonny's shoulders.

Three hours later, when Sami returned home, she found Will and Sonny curled up against each other, both fast asleep, the TV still playing softly.


End file.
